


fireball

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Max is Mischievous, Nonbinary Eleven | Jane Hopper, Other, is it romance? is it friendship? that's up to you dear reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Max and Eleven head to the movies, but Max gets up to some mischief at the snack stand.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	fireball

Max grips El’s hand and pulls them into the movie theater. El giggles, nervous around so many people. They eye the snack stand greedily and Max’s eyes light up. 

“Ever had a fireball, Eleven?”

Eleven shakes their head, unaware of Max’s cruel machinations.

Max turns to the bored teen behind the counter. “Two fireballs, please.” She hands him a few coins and turns to Eleven, the candies in her hand. 

Eleven unwraps one and puts it in their mouth, smiling blithely for a moment before their eyes widen and they spit it into their hands. Max cackles. 

“What the fuck?”


End file.
